


The View From Up Here

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Face-Sitting, Fanart, Humor, M/M, NSFW Art, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All James wants is to fuck Teddy on the couch. Teddy, however, has other ideas, and  he's not gonna keep his mouth shut about them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View From Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> I had a tonne of fun with this prompt. Unbeta'd, and hopefully the bizarre couch position doesn’t confuse you as much as it initially confused James lol. Poor kid.

“James?” 

“Mmm?” James mumbled, gripping the back of the couch and riding Teddy a little faster. 

“Wanna try something?” 

“Mmmn.” 

“You’ll like it.” Teddy squeezed James’s thighs and bounced him slightly, trying to get his full attention. It mostly worked. 

“ _Uhh_ , sure, whatever. Just, keep doing that. With your... _yes_.” 

“Mmm. Come up here, James.” Teddy motioned towards his face. 

“Come up...what?” James frowned, faltering in his rhythm. He was definitely going to come, but he wasn’t really sure if he could make it reach all the way up there. He frowned harder when Teddy moved, slipping out and lifting James down onto his thighs. 

“No no no, what’re you doing?” James whined. “That was good!”

“This is good too,” Teddy grinned, and pushed his hair off his face. He sat up straighter against the couch, reaching back to pat the cushion behind his head. 

“Come sit up here, Jamie.” Teddy laughed at the unimpressed look on James’s face. “Trust me,” he said, and James immediately didn’t; Teddy had that look on his face. The last time James had seen it was right before he’d been lifted over Teddy’s shoulder and thrown face first into a swimming pool. 

“Sit up there.” James repeated dumbly. “Wha—why?” he said, suspiciously. “How will you fuck me if I’m up there?” He was pretty sure Teddy’s dick wasn’t going to be able to reach him if he was perched on the back of the sofa like a bloody bird. Teddy wasn’t that big. 

He also had to admit that he was still pretty green when it came to sex, and that so far there hadn’t been a single thing Teddy had done since they’d started fucking that he hadn’t enjoyed. Most of all, he really, really wanted to come. In the end, curiosity won out. 

James moved up onto his knees, and Teddy hummed happily, looking like a cat with a bowl of cream. James nervously chewed his lip. 

“How am I supposed...” 

“Just, stand up and move your leg...yeah, there. And keep the other one here.” Teddy rested one hand on James’s ankle, the other on his thigh, urging him up.

“You’re lucky I’m flexible,”James grumbled, and Teddy gave him a look that said he was very aware of that.

“Ok, now move a bit closer, Jamie.”

James sighed and stretched out, hands braced on the back of the sofa.

“You mean… like this?”

He looked down at Teddy in confusion. This was weird; he was hovering above Teddy’s face, flagging erection dangling in front of him. Surely this wasn’t going to be fun for anyone. Teddy didn’t seem to think so, though; he now looked like a cat with cream, a canary, and several yards of yarn. 

“Perfect.” Teddy smiled at him, upside down. James rested his head against the wall. He felt completely ridiculous. 

“So what is this, Ted, some kind of sex, yoga thing— _uh_!” James gasped, as Teddy sucked one of his balls into his mouth. James shifted slightly, getting comfortable as Teddy maneuvered him about, dick hardening fully once more. Ok, he thought a bit dizzily, so this was apparently some kind of very elaborate set up for a blow jo—

“ _Teddy_!” James squeaked, as Teddy licked a long stripe from his bollocks to his perineum and then further. 

And then further. 

“Oh, fuck, Ted, what are you _doing_?”

“I should think that was pretty obvious...”

“Shut up. Fuck you. Keep doing that,” James breathed out, half shocked, half embarrassed, all turned on.

Teddy huffed a muffled laugh, pulling his mouth away. “I knew you’d like this.”

“ _Uhh._ ”

“Alright sweetheart, you might wanna hold on to something now.” Teddy grinned. “I’m good at this.”

Minutes later, Teddy’s face buried in his arse and hand on his cock, his own come painting the wall, James felt he really had to agree.

[](http://s1255.photobucket.com/user/shiftylinguini/media/backup/WIAK_zpsq1iv7s90.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
>  
> 
> [Link back to LJ](http://wand-in-a-knot.livejournal.com/6539.html)


End file.
